There is evidence to suggest that adenosine may play a role in asthma by activating human lung mast cells.Our goal is to determine the presence of A2b receptors by immunofluorescence and the functional differences between normal and asthmatic A2b receptors in human lung mast cells. We are evaluating cell cultures in our laboratory before recruiting more subjects.